Don't Sit Under The Apple Tree
by Ltscw
Summary: A quick historical one-shot co-authored by Historyman101 by request of him. A Renton/Eureka story set back in the 1940's time period. I don't own any rights to the song.


_Alright, this is a one-shot requested by Historyman101. And being the history buff he is (and no I'm not kidding here!) I decided to humor his passion and acknowledge a request of his. I have a Dominic/Anemone idea in the works that is once again inspired by Vinyale so be on the lookout for that soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Sit Under The Apple Tree<strong>

In February of 1943, a shaggy brown-haired boy dressed in a trench coat covering his white shirt and brown knickerbockers sat alone in the corner of the school library, quietly reading to himself. Ever since his escapades across the sea that carried him through the streets of Stalingrad, to the arms of his beloved and his despair, and had turned him into both a hero and a villain, he had kept mostly to himself. No one in this school could begin to understand the torment he went through those weeks of searching and fighting, and no one could hope to comprehend the real reason that sent him across the seas and over the steppes. Most of his days were spent in contemplation and brooding, and no one dared disturb him, save for any friend brave enough to approach his solemn and distant figure.

One such friend was a bright-eyed girl with flowing golden hair who always had an eye for him since they first met that past autumn. She came sauntering into the library like a debutante in search of a suitor with her knee-length dark blue dress flowing behind her. She spied him sitting the corner, facing the wall, like he always was these days. But she was determined the drag the hermit out of his cave even if he came out kicking and screaming. She approached him quietly and spoke in her sweet royal British accent,

"So there you are Renton."

"Oh. Good afternoon Jane," he said looking up from his book that he was reading. "What may I help you with?"

"Ever the inquisitive one," she giggled. "Well there's a dance coming up at the community center this weekend and I was wondering…"

"I don't care for school functions," he sighed, turning back to his book. "You of all people should know that by now."

"You may say that but this one is a required attendance."

Renton's spirits sunk faster than a torpedoed ship, as having to attend a dance and be forced to contend with his peers and classmates was the last thing he wanted. It was as if the school was conspiring to draw him out, to make him their idol for all to see and behold. He had no such interest in any of that, and would much rather the world left him be.

"Really?" he groaned out. "Of all things…"

"Yes really," she said leaning down closer towards his face. "And I wouldn't mind if you would join me as my dance partner. It's on Saturday night."

"I'll think about it." he said packing his things away.

But in reality, the only thing on his mind at that very moment wasn't the dance, let alone going with her. It was on the brunette haired girl at home that he was hoping to spend a nice quiet weekend alone with. So much for a peaceful time to himself.

_I wrote my mother, I wrote my father_

_And now I'm writing you too_

_I'm sure of mother, I'm sure of father_

_And now I want to be sure, very, very sure of you_

Later that evening, Renton tentatively explained the situation to her as she sat on his bed, quietly listening. Eureka could easily see how unwilling he was, as if this event was somehow a death sentence for him. His hands curled into fists at his sides, his stern green eyes staring at his feet in black socks and even the tenseness of his body gave hint to his loath and disinclined attitude towards this situation. Still, she saw it as a way to be closer and a good way to spend the weekend. She made as much clear to him in their exchange.

"A dance?" Eureka said looking at him inquisitively.

"Yes a dance," Renton said, his brow furrowed in reprehension at the idea. "One that supposedly requires all students to attend. It's this coming Saturday night at the community center. It's one place that I would rather not go to."

"Why ever not?" she asked in surprise, never knowing Renton to be so averse to any kind of social gathering as that.

Renton was an introvert for as long as she knew him, true enough, but it still seemed so out of place for him to blindly refuse to attend any kind of party, dancing or otherwise.

"Vo-pervikh- Russian for "For one/firstly"-, it's not my thing," he said quietly, "a vo-vtorikh- For two/secondly-, I only know one dance. Never had a reason to learn any others. Not that I want to in the first place anyway."

"Aren't you being a little silly, darling?" she asked, laughing. "It's just a dance."

"I don't think so," he said stubbornly. "I told you: I don't like school functions. If there's ever a way out of them, I always take it."

"Seems to me like you need a little pushing in the right direction, then…"

"I don't see how I can be persuaded into doing something I'd rather not," Renton said adamantly, crossing his arms.

Eureka smiled deviously and coaxed him to sit next to her. He cautiously did so, wondering what she was trying to prove to him. Then, without a word of warning she pushed him back onto the bed and straddled on top of him, locking his lips in a deep and sensuous kiss. She then whispered in his ear, a seductive and alluring tone in her gentle voice.

"I shall make you a deal then my dear Renton." she said smiling innocently at him. "You let me teach you how to dance, and I shall go as your partner. And not only that, I shall let you have an entire night alone with me…"

Renton could only laugh, seeing this somehow coming from a mile away. Leave it to her to coax him out of his hermit's cave and into the bright outside world through the promise of time alone with her. Knowing her game and aware of the price of admission he had to pay, he relented,

"You, my dear, are a master of persuasion."

_Don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me_

_Anyone else but me, anyone else but me_

_No no no don't go walkin` down lovers lane with anyone but me_

_Till I come marching home_

So away they practiced, with her showing him what he had been lacking. And to his surprise he was amazed at what she knew about American style music. But she blushed saying she was trying to memorize it in the case he and she were to ever dance again. Showing him dances like the Charleston, the Jitterbug, the Lindy Hop, and right down to the Fox Trot, he could only smile. Still shocked at her skills he decided not to question any further. Instead he listened and learned which in turn delighted her as she got lost each time she looked into his gentle caring eyes.

_Don't go walkin` down lover's lane with anyone else but me_

_Anyone else but me, anyone else but me_

_No, no, no don't go walkin` down lovers lane with anyone else but me_

_Until I come marching home_

"Ooh, this is so cute!" Anemone giggled as she looked at the wide array of party dresses hanging in the clothes shop.

It was a Friday night and although it was colder than most days were at that time, the group of four which also included Renton, Eureka, and Dominic still decided to head out on the town and get outfits for the dance. Renton had gone with Dominic to the men's section while Eureka was left being dragged by Anemone in the women's.

"What did you find Anemone?" Eureka asked, hurrying over to the sounds of her laughter.

"This, Eureka!" she said holding up a white party dress with blue highlights included along the sleeve edges, the hemline, and along the chest line. "It'll look perfect on you!"

"It is nice…" she said gripping the soft cotton fabric between her small petite fingers. "You really think it will look nice on me?"

"It'll be perfect! And knowing Renton and Dominic like I do, they'll get matching outfits," she giggled. "Renton's in brown, Dominic's in grey."

"I just hope he likes me in this," Eureka said worriedly.

"Eureka if he doesn't he's a fool! All you have to do is bat those pretty eyes of yours, keep your hands in his, and show him how you feel as you dance and it'll be a sure thing!"

"Really? That's it?"

"As simple as that sounds, it's the perfect thing that will hook Renton."

_I just got word from a guy who heard from the guy next door to me_

_The girl he met loves to pet and it fits you to a tee_

_So don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me_

_Till I come marching home_

As Saturday night arrived, the four arrived with each other with Anemone hanging onto Dominic's arm, and Eureka on Renton's. Next to Eureka's long white party dress, Renton cut a classy and dapper figure in his brown suit, consisting of a matching jacket and button-down vest over his white dress shirt where a black tie hung around his neck and brown plus-fours versus his traditional knickerbockers. The only change that no one had expected were the medals hanging from the left breast side of Renton's suit, all of which had came from his times in Stalingrad that Eureka was most proud of seeing him wear.

"Want to dance right away Renton?"

"No my dear sweet girl. I would rather wait for a slower song for us to enjoy first."

"You, my dear sweet Renton," she said placing a finger upon his lips. "are truly a romantic soul."

_Don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me_

_With anyone else but her, no, no, no, not a single sole but me_

_No, no, no, don't you sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me_

_Not till you see me, not until you see me marchin` home_

_Home, home, home sweet home_

But when "Don't sit under the Apple Tree" played, the ever quiet and shy Renton smiled, dragging Eureka out onto the dance floor with him, looking to him in surprise at his unexpected enthusiasm for dancing. For so long throughout their practicing he was averse to the whole thing and always danced with a hesitance in his step, but now a glow in his sharp green eyes spoke of excitement.

"Now this is one that I can dance to."

"Is it now?" she giggled blushing as they reached the center of the room. "How about you show me what you know Renton Ivastronovich?"

"I shall do just that Eureka Petrovna."

And while the other students and faculty look on in awe and admiration of the young couple, Jane sat quietly alone at a table, eyeing the two of them. She had not been asked by anyone to dance all evening, and just the sight of the object of her affections dancing with another so gaily made her slam her empty drink glass on it, seething in jealousy.

_Don't go walkin` down lovers lane with anyone else but me_

_With anyone else but her, no, no, no, not a single sole but me_

_No, no, no, don't you go walkin` down lovers lane with anyone else but me_

_Not till you see me, not until you see me marchin` home_

_Home, home sweet home just wait till I come marching home_

Several dances and about an hour later, the two of them, now marked lovers by the rest of his class, made their way to the refreshment stand to partake in a quick drink in order the quench the thirst that was worked up from their dancing. However, Eureka was beginning to have second thoughts about coming with him, as she felt the stares of what felt like a thousand people aimed directly at her. She felt like a sideshow attraction at a circus as many faces gawked at her arm in arm with the boy who had quickly gone from a nobody to a celebrity.

"Renton," she whispered in her native Russian, "I feel as if everyone is staring at us tonight."

"I'm used to it by now," he said smiling down at her. "They're just jealous of how beautiful you are."

"But what if they think you have me as a trophy?" she asked now a bit scared and worried. "Like a spoil of war from your times in Stalingrad?"

"Not at all Eureka!" he fervently denied. "You never have to think that. And I promise that if anyone attempts to harm you, even if it's a friend of mine, I would not resist punching that person out."

Just as quickly as he made that promise to her, a classmate dressed in a bright blue suit, who had been privy to the whole conversation of foreign tongues walked over to them. Even in his time in the limelight, there always were those who were intent to make Renton's life a living hell even in the most backhanded and indirect of ways. As if on cue with the oath Renton had sworn to her, he made a snide and cutting remark to him.

"Hey Thurston, where'd you get the funny-talking girlfriend?"

Anger quickly snapping, the flames of hell burning with passion in his eyes in order to protect the girl he loved, he swung back hard with his right hand. His fist met the left eye of his opponent, leaving him with a black eye as the two fell to the floor in a scuffle, leaving Anemone to hold Eureka back so as not to let her get hurt. The two are forced to leave several minutes later after by the adult chaperones once the fight is broken up.

_So don't go walkin` down lovers lane, no walkin` down lovers lane_

_Till you see me, when you see me marchin` home then we'll go arm in arm_

_And sit down under the apple tree, baby, just you and me_

_When I come marching home_

"Sorry about ruining the whole night Eureka." he said quietly as they made their way home. "All because I was trying to protect you I let my temper get out of control."

Giggling while quickly making her way so she was in front of him, she caught him off guard with a gentle kiss to his lips and said,

"My dear Renton, any night with you is a good night."

And with a smile the two wandered home, his arm wrapped around her shoulders while she leaned into his side cuddling herself into his warmth.


End file.
